


petals

by howls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Horror, Curses, Dark, F/M, Graphic Description, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/pseuds/howls
Summary: Harry's first kiss was taken.





	petals

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while. Have fun.
> 
> Inspired by [_this_](http://lilyevanspotters.co.vu/post/164152392331/for-the-quidditchteamnet-favourite-quidditch).

Screams.  
  
Screams and shrieks echoed through the halls.  
  
Harry stood dumbstruck, unsure what he was to do.  
  
Everything was fine.  
  
Everything was fine until Cho came.  
  
Until Cho came and kissed him without warning.  
  
Her face was flushed and her hands were shaking as she swooped in before Harry could do anything.  
  
Nothing had happened at first.  
  
Then, slowly, oh so slowly, Cho's face rippled.  
  
Her screams started after the first vine sprouted out her face.  
  
The vine had ripped her flesh off in chunks.  
  
It all fell to the floor, leaving a bloody mess.  
  
It didn't take long before the first flower bloomed.  
  
It came out where Cho's mouth once rested.  
  
Harry was still in shock.  
  
How could someone do that?  
  
How could someone just take something like that, without thinking of the consequences?  
  
Her eyes were next.  
  
Thick red roses coated in blood pushed her eyes out.  
  
Her eyes fell to the floor; they stared up at Harry, the fear and horror forever trapped in them.  
  
The body—Cho's body—fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
The squish of her landing in her own blood sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

A bouquet of bloodied flowers rested on Cho's face.  
  
The hallway went silent.  
  
Cho had taken his first kiss.  
  
And Harry had taken her face.


End file.
